The Quagmires
by kladoraforever
Summary: A story of what happened when the Quagmires left in the air balloon with Hector and arrive in VFD.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** \- This is my first fan fiction so please be understanding. I do most of my writing on paper so I have to type it all up later. So if there are long periods of absence it's because of that. Also I have a few couplets in here but, I'm not a poet so don't blame me if they're bad. I'll try to post at least once a week. The point of view of the story will change for some chapters. This chapter is in Isadora Quagmire's point of view. Enjoy the story!

 **Disclaimer** \- I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events or of the characters.

 **Chapter One**

 _The Baudelaire's are away_  
 _And in the air we must stay_

They are gone. Or are we the ones who are gone? Does it matter? We are apart with no idea where each other are. Duncan's taking it worse. He keeps on looking out the door like he could see them 300 feet in the air. And we just keep going up. Hector is very gifted but, I guess he forgot to put something on the balloon so we could reach the ground again. We'll have to wait until we run out of helium. I'm not sure if that would be good or not. I've never been very fond of flying and I miss Klaus-the Baudelaire's but, landing could be rough with no way to control it. Anyway who knows where we could land! I'm going to go try to talk to Duncan about Violet, I mean the Baudelaire's. Who am I kidding? Of course he only misses Violet. Just as I miss Klaus.

 _Friends are the greatest joy in life_  
 _But love only brings you strife_

 **AN** -Please Review! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** \- This chapter is also in Isadora Quagmires point of view.

 **Disclaimer** \- I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events or any of the characters. Also I don't own the couplet below. Lemony Snicket does.

 **Chapter 2**

I tried talking to Duncan but, well...it went something like this...

"Hi, Duncan. Is everything OK?"  
"OK?! Are you kidding? Violet is missing! Oh but, yes my dear sister, everything is just dandy!"  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."  
"Too late..."

And then he just walked away! It looks as if he isn't going to move on or even cheer up any time soon. He isn't acting like Duncan. He's starting to act like Quigley used to. Quigley could blow up at any second and he never worried about looking nice. He refused to cut his hair. He used to have wavy layered chin length hair. And yet he was always mother's favorite. Something about him having great potential. For what, I shall never know.

You know I hope that one day others can read this and know the tale of the Quagmires. If someone were to read this I'm sure they would want to know about the journals and what me and Duncan discovered. So, I suppose I will tell you. VFD, the big question, stands for...(drum roll)...Volunteer Fire Department. Doesn't sound extravagant does it? Well, let's just say they put out more than fires. There are the people who start the fires and the ones who put them out. Count Olaf started the fire with the Baudelaire's, Monty, and even us. VFD has many members like Josephine, Monty, Mr. and Mrs. Baudelaire, and our parents. There are also 3 more people of importance. Some people named Snicket. Jacques, Kit, and, um, oh I can't remember the last one. But get this! They are triplets, like us! 2 boys and a girl. Must run in the family. I assume we are family since Josephine and Monty are related to the Baudelaire's. Did you know that Count Olaf is even apart of VFD! Well, he was before him and someone named Esme turned on the organization and began starting fires.

We didn't collect a lot. Well, we did but, we only memorized a few things. The Baudelaire's have our notebook pages now. Maybe they will figure  
something out. They could even find us once we land.

 _Do not be hast_  
 _The Baudelaire's are on the case!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** \- This chapter is in Isadora Quagmire's point of view.

 **Disclaimer** \- I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events or any of the characters.

 **Chapter 3**

There is nothing going on. And people don't want to hear about boring things. Only Klaus would find anything entertaining. All that has happened recently is that we increased 200 feet in the air. Now at 500 feet in the air, I'm beginning to feel nauseous. Even though, I don't get seasick or sick while flying. Quigley used to, though. He also had a unique talent. He was a cartographer. That's someone who takes pleasure in studying maps. It was true irony that he couldn't fly or sail without becoming ill. How else would he ever use his maps?

He never even got to use one of his maps. He never got to travel the world. He never even got to meet the Baudelaire's. I wonder who would be his favorite. Sunny like his sister, Klaus like his best friend, or Violet like his...well, girlfriend. That would be complicated, wouldn't it? Ah...here comes Hector.

That conversation was weird...

"Hi, Hector. How is everything going so far?," I asked Hector sitting down on one of the living room chairs.

"We have plenty of food and water. Now we are 550 feet in the air. You know I've never noticed how high up air really goes? I've always wanted to do this but, now I'm regretting it," Hector sadly admitted.

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"It's not your fault."

"Do you know what my brother is doing?," I said changing the subject.

"No, unfortunately, all he seems to do is stay locked up in that room of his. Ha! I sound like a parent! I guess I am a little like your guardian," Hector considered.

"Thank you for giving us a home and taking us away from Count Olaf," I politely thanked him.

"No problem," he said quickly brushing off my formal gesture.

"Did you ever happen to meet the Baudelaire parents?," I asked him trying to get to know him a little more.

"Your parents? Why would I know your parents?," Hector quickly responded with an anxious tone in his voice. He was acting pretty weird. Anyone could tell he was clearly nervous about something. All I did was ask him about the Baudelaire parents. But that's not what he freaked out about. He was freaking out about something that had to do with my parents. Only I didn't even ask him that.

"Um.. I said the Baudelaire's parents."

"Oh, well, I have to, um, go and get dinner started," Hector lied. He was making excuses to get out of the conversation.

"But, it's only three p.m.," I informed him trying to make him stay a little longer.

"Then that explains why I'm starving!," he declared.

That made _ **no**_ sense, whatsoever. I'm not sure if he's gone bonkers or if you was just really desperate. So now I have two important things to do. One, I need to get my brother out of his room and not only that but, I have to find out what's going on with Hector. Good luck to me.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Author's Note** \- This chapter is really good. Hope you enjoy! This chapter is told in Isadora Quagmire's point of view.

 **Disclaimer** \- I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events or any of the characters.

 **Chapter 4**

Now we at 600 feet in the air. And I decided I'm going to sneak into Hector's room and see if I can find anything that would be a clue to why he was acting so suspicious. Also I've come up with a plan to get Duncan out of his room. I'm going to steal all of the files he's been looking at. I've certainly got a lot to do today. Today is my day to make dinner. In honor of the Baudelaire's, I'll make pasta puttanesca. I can't believe it took me _nine_ days to come up with those plans.

Although lately I've been tired more often. I'm not anymore active than usual. If anything, I'm _less_ active! I've been eating a lot more to see if it will cure my tiredness.

I'm going to go and try to talk to Duncan. Give me one more chance before I take his files. His room is right next to mine so, I can hear if he yells when he is upset or if he goes out of his room, which he doesn't do often. Only to grab food in the middle of the night or use the restroom.

I knocked on the door that lead to Duncan's room. "What?" was the only response.

"Can I talk to you?." I said _trying_ to be polite since he didn't like people being hostile. It was one of his pet peeves.

"No, go away. I'm busy," the door said.

"Too busy to talk to your sister?," I was getting upset. I mean, he could at least open up the door! I'm not asking to spend an entire day with him.

I heard a sigh though the door. I just thought of an idea. It was very unbelievable and a little cruel.

"Too busy to see your brother?," The guilt stung.

Duncan had the door open in less than thirty seconds. "What?," He was much more alert now turning his head side to side, looking from side-to-side.

"There's no way he's here! I've been looking and he's in the...," he stopped when he realized he was talking aloud.

"You've been investigating Quigley? What do you mean he's somewhere?...," I was confused, he must have misspoke, "Quigley _**died**_ in a fire. The same fire that took our parents! Have you gone insane?"

"Isadora, just forget what I said," he turned around ready to leave into the black hole that was his room. I grabbed his arm spinning him back around.

"Forget what you said? You basically just told me our triplet brother is _alive_ when we have _ **evidence**_ he and our parents died in a fire because they could not escape! **_We_** are the ones who survived! And now you want me to forget that?," I was freaking out. Duncan wasn't making any sense.

"Isadora, I wasn't supposed to say that. If you don't keep quiet, I could get in big trouble," he pleaded.

"Big trouble with who? Hector?," I asked.

"No, not Hector. I can't tell you who," he sighed.

"Duncan, your my brother, you're all I have left. It's bad enough you've been locked in your room. Now you're keeping secrets from me?," I was almost in tears. I needed Duncan to be there for me.

"Isadora, I just... I can't... its just... Izzy, I can't tell you," he seemed so defeated and sad he couldn't tell me.

"You never called me Izzy, Quigley did," suddenly it clicked, "...You're not Duncan, are you? When I said your brother you thought I meant Duncan," I was piecing everything together, "I just don't understand how you are here... Mother always said you had great potential...That's what you couldn't tell me. You couldn't tell me you were in VFD."

He just stood there, not knowing what to do. "Iz..."

"Yeah, I know. I know all of the secrets. Me and Duncan do. Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out until we ran out of helium?," I questioned.

"No,Iz. I know you're smarter than that. I guess I was just avoiding it," he admitted.

"Quigley," now I'm crying, "how are you alive?"

 **Author's Note** \- Sorry I cut it short but, this chapter is really long so I split it into two parts. I hope you enjoyed the first part! Please review!


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Author's Note-** Here is the second half of Chapter 4. I hope you like it! This chapter is told in Isadora Quagmire's point of view.

 **Disclaimer** \- I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events or any of the characters.

 **Chapter 4 Part 2**

"Quigley," now I'm in tears, "how are you alive?" I managed to choke out through my tears.

"Mother saved me. She opened up the floorboards and there was a passageway. I was told to stay there and wait until mother got you two. I waited for a while but, when I pounded on the floor, it wouldn't budge. So, I went deeper into the passage until I found another exit. I opened it and I was in some kind of a library with books all about snakes."

"Uncle Monty's house..."

"And someone named Jacques was there. After finding out who I was, he explained VFD to me. We lived in that house for a while. Then, one day, Jacques said he had to leave but, would be back. So, I spent my time reading all the books and slowly becoming a member of VFD. I waited **_months_** for Jacques to return before realizing he wasn't returning. So, I went out looking for him. I started out looking for Jacques but, ended up looking for you two. I thought you had survived and I also thought that _maybe_ VFD had recruited at least one of you. So, I went looking everywhere for you. Secret headquarters. Villain headquarters. Everywhere... Then, I ran into Count Olaf. I _never_ thought I would have to see him in real life. I was about to leave when I saw your notebook. Of course, I wouldn't have had anyway of knowing it was yours in you hadn't written your name on the back of it. I was going to investigate but, he drove away. I waited but, he never did return to 667 Dark Avenue," Quigley said shaking his head.

"667 Dark Avenue?! Olaf was holding us captive in an empty elevator shaft there! You must have saw Olaf drive us to the auction where he took us away again!," I explained to Quigley. He had been following us the whole time.

"Where did he take you?," he asked.

"To the Village of Fowl Devotees. Where we were trapped in a fountain. Olaf was caught there but, it wasn't the right man. He had the same eye tattoo on his left ankle and one eyebrow like Olaf does. He had brown hair and eyes with facial hair, too. He was burned at the stake because they believed he was Count Olaf," I answered.

"Burned at the stake?! The man you just described is Jacques. He's... _dead?_ ," Quigley stuttered.

"Quigley...," I said calmly, "I'm so sorry... Are you OK?," I was worried about him. He seemed ready to burst into tears. But, he nodded that he was OK.

"Iz, I just need some sleep, OK?," Quigley probably hadn't slept in days, staying up late studying all the VFD files he has.

"Yeah..but, you _do_ see that I'm still in major shock that you're alive. It's going to be... I don't know... _different_. All I want is to to spend time with you," I confessed.

"Me, too. Iz but, I need some sleep. If you want to you can look at the files that has VFD secrets," Quigley offered.

"Quigley, if it's been you the whole time, where is Duncan?," the question literally just occurred to me.

"I don't know. I followed you to the vile village and when Hector was about to go up in the air balloon, he found me instead of Duncan. For a while, me and Duncan were running right next to each other. But, then, he got separated from the group somehow," Quigley explained how Duncan didn't make it to the air balloon.

"Duncan was still in the village? What if Olaf has him?," now I was all worried.

"Iz, it's going to be okay. I think he's with a VFD volunteer," he reassured me.

"Who?," I asked.

"Either one of the Snicket triplets or Captain Widdershins."

"Is he safe?"

"Should be. But, I've got to get some sleep now, Iz," Quigley informed me.

"Can I see the files?"

"Yeah, sure." He got the files from off his desk and handed them to me. "These are the most important ones. I don't have everything figured out yet, so, maybe you could help."

"I'll try," I agreed, "Good night, Dun-Quigley." I gave him a hug and at first he seemed a little surprised but, then, he hugged me back. I guess he hadn't gotten a hug in a while.

 _What was beyond that door lock_  
 _Was the greatest shock_

 **AN** \- Please Review! I want to know how I'm doing! :) 


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note- Thank you for reviewing Paley Slone, marshmallowfangirl, and Lizzy! Enjoy the next chapter! This chapter is told in Isadora Quagmire's point of view.

Disclaimer- I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events or any of the characters.

Chapter 5

These past few days, I've spent all my time with Quigley. Playing board games, watching my favorite movies, reading books together, looking at the files, and just talking.

Turns out Hector still think it's Duncan and not Quigley. I'm surprised how I'm taking the news that Quigley is alive. I mean I spend so much time with him but, shouldn't I be more surprised and unbelieving? I'm not that way, though. I'm almost the opposite. I want to spend as much time with him as I can and act like nothing has happened.

The update on the files is zero. We spent hours looking through those files but, found nothing really. Just things we already knew. No matter, we're in no rush to find out about VFD since we'll be in the air for a while. Speaking of which, we increased one hundred feet. Now, we're flying seven hundred feet up in the air. I just wish-

"Hey, Iz. Want to watch some more episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer?," Quigley had just walked in holding my video player.

"Oh!," I exclaimed, "Yeah, sure! What episode were we on ag-"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and a loud, obnoxious alarm went off. Hector raced into the room, "We're going down!" We were out of helium. And it was going down fast. Already at 500 feet, me and Quigley braced ourselves for landing. The room was slurring in a blur. I could barely make out Hector and Quigley.

Boom!

Quigley had fallen onto the floor. "Quigley!"

"I'm okay!," he shouted back.

The room began to slowly stop spinning and the ground had finally stopped rambling. We had reached land.

AN- Sorry the chapter was a little short. But, I hope you liked it! Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note- This chapter is really good. I hope you enjoy! This chapter is told in Isadora Quagmire's point of view.

Disclaimer- I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events or any of the characters.

We had all gathered by the door that lead to our next adventure, whatever laid outside of the confided air balloon we had been trapped in for weeks. The only problem about finding our next adventure was that none of us were brave enough to see where we had landed.

We and Quigley exchanged a glance. We both knew we couldn't stare at the door forever. Quigley took a deep breath and stepped forward. As he opened the door, there was a slight creek and nothing but, grass lay outside. Quigley looked back and stepped onto solid ground. None of us had felt the warmth of sun, the breeze of the wind, or even something solid to place our feet on in weeks. Those weeks felt like months. I was partially jealous. Quigley got to be the first in weeks to feel the sun, the air, and ground beneath his feet. I wished I had stepped out of that door first but, I wasn't brave enough. At that moment I realized there was one thing about Quigley that you could never doubt. His bravery.

"Um, guys. I think we have a long walk." We stepped outside to see what he meant. In the distance, we could see a big building. The only sign of civilization anywhere. We would have to go there.

"Come on, Is. We have to get walking," he said while taking off in a quick jog.

"Duncan, wait!," I was still pretending Quigley was Duncan, "Shouldn't we get food and water and supplies first?"

Quigley flopped his arms down in exhaustion. That was the only thing bad Isadora could point out about Quigley, he was super impatient.

"Hector and I will get it." I got the first aid kit and some food. Hector got the water and a backpack for us to put the luggage in. I ran outside.

"We got it all, Duncan!," I called to him.

"Then, hurry and catch up!" That was when we both started running at full speed. I eventually caught up to Quigley but, I swear he was going slow so I would be able to catch up to him. Hector was shortly behind us.

"Is, stop," I didn't even realize it. We had made it to the hotel. I ran up to the door and tried to open it.

"It's locked," So I knocked on the door.

"That isn't going to work, Is," Quigley walked up to the door and wiped off some dust with his sleeve. It revealed a pin pad. Quigley put in some digits. I would normally question this but, for reason I felt like I shouldn't. The pin pad lifted up exposing a finer printing device.

"Great," I sighed, "now we are never getting in."

"Wait, Isadora," Quigley was placing his finger on the device. It began scanning.

"Duncan, stop!," I pleaded.

"Duncan, for all you know that thing could blow up!," Hector had finally spoke.

"It's not going to explode. Well, it would if you didn't have the right prints," he said giving me such a sly smile, it frightened me a little. So, I didn't question what he had said even though it was completely crazy.

As the door made a strange ringing noise, I was prepared for my untimely fate. Being blown to pieces.

Only the door opened. No explosion. No untimely fate. The door just opened showing a long hallway covered in velvet carpeting. Pictures were lined up on the walls of strange people and weird symbols. Surprisingly, Quigley didn't look at all shocked.

"Duncan, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"Is, it's okay. This is a safe place. The world is quiet here."

"What does- Oh." I finally realized what he was referring to. This wasn't just any hotel. This was Hotel Denouement. The last safe place. VFD headquarters.


End file.
